Stardust
by Houlme
Summary: [Multi-shots AU] Just your average shoujo type manga, probably. The usual story of two childhood friends...or is it? (Hiatus and unlikely to be continued)
1. Chapter 1 - Nice to meet you

**A/N: And now the first chapter! I'm quite proud of it really! Actually, I did write it with the prologue last month ^^' I just didn't find the time to post it. Exams, exams~ Right now I'm writing and thinking about chapter 2. That's all fow now!~ Enjoy!**

**Blalalalalala Beyblade not mine blallalalalalala **

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Nice to meet you !**

Daiki was waiting at the airport. Such a calm and beautiful day, completed with the sweet singing of the lively birds playing with each other in the sky in the first day of spring. Daiki was standing, waiting, eager to meet with an old friend of his. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and begun humming a little while looking at the people around him. At this time of the year, the airport is crowded, that is, Japan in spring time is a must see. There were families, one of them could have been American and there were couples –maybe newlyweds- thought Daiki, there were also businessmen and more.

However, as Daiki grew more impatient, he saw someone waving at him, then, a smile made his way on Daiki's face.

-It's been a while Tenchi!

-I see you didn't change Daiki!

-Nor did Aoi-chan!

Next to the man called Tenchi was a woman with a calm posture, serene face features and milky chocolate hair reaching to her hips, her face was also framed by the very same hair and bangs were covering most of her right eye area. Speaking of them, her eyes were like ocean blue gems where you could lose yourself in. They wore a sweet feeling of cleverness, serenity and great wisdom.

-Daiki, I told you, God knows how many times to stop calling her Aoi-_chan_-adviced Tenchi with a hint of annoyance.

-Oh jeez, sorry! So, who's this little cutie pie over there?

-Sometimes I wonder how Kiyoshi is able to deal with you.

-Stop that already and answer me instead!

Daiki sat on his knees and looked and the "cutie pie" he mentioned earlier. The "cutie pie" was firmly holding Aoi's hand and tried hiding behind her.

-Why sweetie, say hello to Ootori-ojisan! Tell him your name. Aoi said that with such a motherly smile, Daiki would think she is nothing like his wife.

The little girl shyly looked at her shoes not losing the grip she had on her mother's hand. She was a small child, dressed in a white cherry blossom flowers printed dress. Her bangs were chocolate brown like her mother's and her, for now, hidden eyes were also ocean blue but with a deeper shade than Aoi's ones. Finally, she timidly bowed to the man facing her and murmured with an innocent voice:

-M-my name i-is….M-Madoka…Amano Madoka.

Then, she quickly hid herself behind her mother again.

-My~She's so cute! Tenchi, you've still got lot to tell me. Aww she looks so much like her mother!

-As you wish Lolicon- Responded Tenchi with his trademark sigh.

Later that day, the four of them were front of Tenchi's house, they had been talking a lot (A/N except Madoka…in case it wasn't very clear…I guess), through the journey to Tenchi's.

_~Flashbaaaaack~_

_-So, will you finally settle down here? My sons often go to your place to hang out with yours. Also, Hiroshi and Kazehaya, as grown up as they could behave, they still need their parents to be around. I swear those two really are understanding._

_Daiki was always checking on Tenchi's two eldest sons, Hiroshi was ten and Kazehaya was eleven and they amazingly took good care of themselves and the house, sometimes counting on the help of Daiki's eldest sons, Ayame and Hachi, who were the same age as them. That apart, they were still only children and unconsciously needed their parents to stick around._

_Tenchi's emerald eyes darkened with guilt and sadness, extremely aware that his answer to Daiki's question would sadly be not that surprising. This answer won't be pretty, neither for him and less for someone more involved._

_-I'm afraid that…I won't be able to stay…rather than I won't stay._

_He stayed silent for a minute and Daiki gestured for him to continue._

_-Actually, there is still a lot of business and stuff going on in France…Aoi and I need to go back there._

_Aoi glanced with sorrow at her sleeping daughter, knowing what was coming next._

_-On top of that…we can't take Mado-chan with us, I prefer she studies here in Japan and meets her brothers as well, and that from the youngest age possible. It would be difficult for her if she stayed by our side._

_Daiki didn't answer right away, but, he understood very well his best friend's situation. He sighed while muttering 'I knew it', knowing how much Tenchi worked since his childhood to become what he is now and earn his position. Somehow, he was a little jealous of the emerald eyed man, there was something great about him and he saw it in those sharp eyes of his. Daiki only continued driving, golden gaze staring at the busy road, he was still deep in thought until he decided to come back from his little world._

_-Ah! You know Tenchi, you're not the only one with a third child now!_

_Tenchi, startled, looked at Daiki with an expression telling –what do you mean, explain yourself- _

_-Well, Kiyoshi and I…we also have a third child._

_Aoi's mood brightened, there wasn't only Tenchi and Daiki who knew each other since childhood, Kiyoshi and she were like sisters to one and another. She was so happy for Kiyoshi and wondered who this child would be taking after the most. Ayame was more like his mother(a Spartan woman when it comes to work and studies, but very caring inside, especially with Aoi, whom she treats like a sister), while Hachi was physically more like his father, except his eyes whom were brown._

_-Daiki-san, what is the child's name?- She asked hoping that he would also add the kid's age. Maybe Madoka and him would be both three years old and grow up together._

_-His name is Tsubasa._

_Tenchi let out a laugh, "Tsubasa" was really a poetic name, and it couldn't have been chosen by Daiki._

_-I know what you are thinking about…stop insulting me in your head…you jerk are absolutely right-Daiki gave up the idea of a backup or an argument, and that was quite surprising, as a journalist he should have continued._

_-Yes, Kiyoshi choose the name, actually this child gives me the feeling that he doesn't like me at all and he's only three for God's sake! He's unexpectedly calm and only speaks to his mother, ignoring me most of the time. Even like that, he doesn't resemble his mother at all, physically speaking; he only got her hair colour and my eyes colour._

_Tenchi looked at Daiki with a faint smile._

_-Maybe you are not observing well, I'm sure he is taking after you two but you just don't notice it. All humans on Earth are different; they can't always fully look like their parents, both psychologically and physically. You can't really say that Hachi behave like Kiyoshi and You! You are telling me that Tsubasa-kun's hair colour is the same as Kiyoshi's and his eyes' colour as yours, he is still your son and maybe some marks of your characters will show up in him as dissimilar as he could be._

_-You truly are my best friend Tenchi-kuuuuuun!_

_-The road Daiki! The road!_

_~End of the flashbaaaaack~_

-Dad! Mom! Come Hiroshi! Dad's here for the break!

Hiroshi rushed to greet his parents, it has been four years since the last time they saw their mother and three months since they last saw their father. Tenchi, sometimes, was coming to Japan without his wife to check on the boys.

Aoi hugged her two sons, she was so glad to be finally able to see them and so proud of them to be able to take care of themselves. She made a promise to herself to come back again and stay with her children like more than three months. She was feeling as if she had failed as a mother for letting her children alone. She couldn't bring herself to let go of them and to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Kazehaya glanced over his mother's shoulder just to see the timid little girl standing at the doorstep, too shy to enter the house. Then, he gave her a warm smile and made a gesture telling her to come. Madoka blinked a few times before approaching the group. Aoi wiped away the last tears before opening her mouth:

-Mado-chan, let me introduce you to Kazehaya and Hiroshi. I often talked about them, remember?

Madoka stared at her parents then at the young boys, she smiled.

-Yes! Mommy told Madoka-chan that at home there are big brothers!

Kazehaya looked at his little sister and let out a chuckle.

-What about a group hug Mado-chan? You can call me Kaze-nii and Hiroshi, Hiro-nii!

Aoi was relieved to see that as much as Tenchi was. Kazehaya and Hiroshi will surely be able to take good care of their new little sister.

Tenchi, looked at Daiki who was still here watching the sweet reunion scene. He noticed Tenchi's stare and smiled. Then, he got an idea" What about you all come to my place for din-

-Otousan, Okasan told Tsu-chan to come here with Ayame-niisan and give Otousan his wallet.

Daiki looked down at his interlocuter with everyone's gaze following his. At the door was standing an eleven years-old boy with mid-long honey hair held in a low ponytail and grey eyes with bad boy features. He was wearing a simple blue tee-shirt and shorts. Next to him was a small three years-old child with a tanned skin. He had silver-like hair held by a tiny rubber since they were cut short and, golden eyes. He wasn't showing any kind of particular emotions, just a simple, normal smile, and that while addressing his father. Your average baby kid would get all excited just at the idea of an occasion to play with his beloved parents.

-See Tenchi! I told you! We look nothing alike! Huh…Thanks a lot Tsu-chan.

Tsubasa simply replied with a smile and a nod. However, at his brother's and father's surprise he asked:

-Who are these people Otousan?

Daiki stayed silent a moment before answering his son with a large grin:

-These people are Daddy's and Mommy's best friends! As for this little cutie, she's their daughter!~

Kazehaya was carrying his little sister, he somehow sensed an overprotective feeling toward her, that was strange since he only got to know her just a while ago.

-You know son, she's your age. You could quickly become best friends-Then Daiki looked at Tenchi with a smirk and added with a mocking voice-and maybe she'll be your wife when you grow up.

Tenchi didn't take long before replying to Daiki:

-Like hell she will! As much as your son looks more educated than you do and more grown up, I will never hand over my precious baby! She is mine and mine alone!

Aoi, on the other hand, could already picture that happening. The silver haired child approached the little girl who just continued to shyly stare at him.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Tsubasa.-He smiled.

-N-nice to meet you too, I'm Madoka.

* * *

**_A/N: So, what did you think about it? Just let me know! Thank you so much for taking your time to read my lame writing!_**

**_For the names/_**

**_Aoi means "blue" like her eyes_**

**_Daiki means "great hope" depending on the kanji (correct me if I'm wrong)that is because he always had great ambitions_**

**_Kazehaya means "refreshing wind", it's because he's somehow like it XD_**

**_Tenchi means "Angel" it contrasts his looks and also because he's really protective of his daughter._**

**_Ayame means "Iris" the flower, it's nothing alike his character, the reason why I choose this name!_**

**_Hachi means "Eight", that's because he's actually born 08/08 (silly duh XD)_**

**_Hiroshi means "generous", the reason is obvious XD_**

**_Kiyoshi means "bright, shining", maybe you'll understand why later!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Like a bride

**A/N Hey there! It's been a while hasn't it? Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry for the late updapte then! Also,pardon me this horribly cliche chapter / Well, at least I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Blahblahblah Beyblade not mine blahblahblahblah**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Like a bride**

-Done. Can Tsu-chan go play with Madoka-chan now?

Four pairs of eyes stared at the little three years old boy. Tenchi and his wife already returned to Paris one month ago and left their precious daughter in her brothers' care.

Tsubasa as young as he may seems, was not your usual three years old baby who would happily and nonchalantly go jump and play around. He had a liking for picture books and quiet places. When sitting on his mother's lap he silently looked at the words magically appearing front of him in her laptop and from time to time glance at those delicate fingers of hers swiftly moving on the keyboard from a letter to another. He liked seeing his dad on the TV with his brothers and enjoyed most of his time playing with his number themed card game and "reading" his favorite stories or sometimes trying to copy words from books.

Daiki's family wasn't yet accustomed for their young one to be asking to go play with a friend.

-Y-yes, go ahead.-nodded Kiyoshi still surprised even after a month. The mother had to go had to attend an important meeting today for she was one of the strongest business woman in her area. She left the table as soon as her son did to tidy up her looks a little. Kiyoshi usually held her silver hair into a high bun and wore a simple black tailor skirt and white long sleeved shirt. For this meeting, she allowed herself to add one pair of simple pearl earrings to her treasured pendent and most beloved wedding ring. The business woman then put on some lipstick and gestured for her husband to come. Aside from Kiyoshi's important meeting there was an interview that would be lead by the gold eyed man,also,later in the afternoon the two of them had to register Tsubasa and Madoka to kindergarten for the upcoming spring. After Kiyoshi and Daiki got ready, they headed off shouting a goodbye in hast.

After leaving the kitchen, the little Tsubasa went to the room he -for now-shared with his brothers to pick up a picture book before heading to the Amano's house, the one next to his.

Not so long after Tsubasa left the house, the phone rang. Hachi checked the digit shown on the phone and then looked at his older brother in distress.

-Hachi the phone.-said Ayame with an overwhelming tone of laziness.

-But Nii-san it's...-

-_Hachi, **the phone**_.-once again said the older brother with more insistence and a hint of annoyance.

-Fine.-capitulated Hachi with a sigh.

Ayame may not look like it yet but he is no fragile boy. On the contrary he has a tendency to get himself into fights for nothing and to get angry or annoyed rather quickly. His words usually sound harsh and his gaze quite frightening-but always mocked by others-. The young boy usually answered to his classmates provocations by using his fists. The reason of all of this was his body. Ayame had a weak and frail structure, not so long ago, he had taken on martial arts training along with his brother to harden himself a little. Despite that rough attitude of his, he has a big heart,a leaning to easily be worried for his dearest ones and a great gentle, soft side that he has trouble openly show to others.

On the opposite, Hachi was the most gentle and understanding in the whole family. There should be one between a hothead, a carefree, another impulsive and a -I-don't-even-care-about-what's-going-on-in-this-house baby. The boy tried to be mature but always giving on that feeling of childish innocence and kindness. However, his patience had its own limits and when crossed, the boy's behavior was something else. Hachi got that split -second-change of personality from his mother. While Kiyoshi was impulsive, she wasn't always at the stage that all feared by now. she only had a strict sense of authority and was the leading head of her family,but, when angered she could change in the blink of an eye to the most terrifying woman ever.

In this 5 members family, the most carefree and casual of them was Daiki. Always putting a smile on his face and using most of his time when not working in teasing his wife or re-watching his own recorded interviews, Daiki was the optimistic by excellence. He loved spending time with his friends and family more than anything else and loved his job dearly. He was just the easy going type of husband and father always making the stupid jokes and pranks. Daiki wasn't only that, a carefree man, he also held great a sense of responsibility and could show his authority either in his job or among his children, likewise,he is able to remain serious when the situation requires it.

The phone was till ringing in Hachi's hesitating hands, after a glare in his direction from Ayame, he finally decided himself to answer the call, speaking first with the most happy-forced-tone ever heard on the face of Earth.

-H-hello?

-Heeeeey!Mah, whose voice it's?! Ha-chan?

Hachi rolled his eyes at the mention of this nickname.

-Y-yeah, Akuma-oji, it's me. **(a/n read it with the most desperate voice you can)**

-Ha-chan! How have ya been?! Listen up sonny, tell mama and papa that Imma come ove' 'kay? See ya!

-W-w-wait! Akuma-oji? Akuma-oji?! Sheesh, he hang up.

Ayame had heard all of it. Akuma's voice was way too loud.

-Guess that old geezer's coming? Well, he do look like the old man a lot but is also...different in many ways than one. Well, deal with it.

Akuma was actually Daiki's older brother. An unmarried man who thinks that marriage is a bother and prefers living alone but nonetheless trying to flirt with his sister-in-law or Tenchi's wife (but always ending up beaten by either Daiki or Tenchi at some point). The "Old Parasite" like Kiyoshi officially nicknamed him, was a tall,perverted and rather steady man with honey curly hair and pale green mischievous eyes. Though the two brothers' personalities may look the same, Akuma was rarely serious, doesn't have a job, likes alcohol, games,veeeeeeery suspicious magazines and doesn't take his responsibilities unlike Daiki. But despite all those facts, he was still a kind old man.

Just one cherry blossom tree separated Tsubasa's house and Madoka's. One could easily climb up the tree from the boys' room to join the blue eyed girl's one only to be covered by innocent pale cherry blossom petals at the end. Soon enough, the silver haired kid would use that way to visit his friend.

Tsubasa knocked at the door front of him with his little hand but in a confident way.

-Huh...oh! Tsu-chan! Mado-chan's in the garden, want to help with laundry?

The kid nodded to his interlocutor, who was no one than Kazehaya. The hint of jealousy he felt when his sister first arrived was gone...at least, for now.

Kazehaya closed the door behind his little guest. But deep down in his mind he is shouting -_such a shame that Tsu-chan is a boy, why do have to share ma baby sister with someone else! She's mine after , bad thoughts, they're only kids for now..what...I'm sounding like an old gramps...geez!_-

-Madoka-chan!

At the sound of her name, the little girl turned around and cheerfully smiled at her friend. The child innocently waved at Tsubasa to come,still holding newly washed pure white sheets in her hand.

Kazehaya made the two hand him over the laundry basket's content to help him. The little Madoka reached for the one last light white cover with simple gold ornament on it and covered herself with it. The three of them had been playing all the morning with the laundry sometimes joined by Hoshiro.

Lunch time coming near, Kazehaya left for errands, the two 3 year old children just sat in the grass with Madoka still covered in with the white light sheet.

The young boy only stared at her longer before finally saying

-Madoka-chan is all dressed up in white! Just like a bride!

The little girl giggled to the boy's comment in response before putting back the sheet in the basket. Then, the two children went to Hoshiro for him to read them a book while waiting for Kazehaya to come back for lunch.

* * *

**A/N Soooooo...did I make any improvement? I mean my english XD So, like I said it's a little bit too cliché (thank my overflowing imagination for that) Actually, I'm hesitating now, I know that I've got 2 stories to manage (but Go On Prosecutors is just something I do for fun and the upcoming chapters will only be dialogues because, hell, I just want to show you what my mind and my cousin's one are capable of XD), but I still want the try a third fanfiction, always in the MFB fandom and the same pairing but this time with Tsubasa as a college student and Madoka as a first year in High School with 2-3 OCs as best friends besides Benkei and Hikaru and another OC best friend for Tsubasa. Humm...I'm more motivated for this new one I guess but I'll keep finding new inspiration for this one! Well that's all for now! Go check my tumblr if you want guys since I've got nothing to do I take doodle request (I also have a side blog for asks) also, I'm thinking of making a comic version of each if I can x) I guess I'll choose the second plot for that?Aaaaand Ramadan Moubarak to all Muslims! May God accept your fasting inchaallah!~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Spring

A/N Wohoooooo! Chapter 3 is up! How are you guys! I just wanted to tell you sorry about being late AND that I'm planning great changes on this fanfic! The point of view I'll be using will be mostly Tsubasa's (of course not all the time). Also, the story in it self is changing. It won't be some boring cheesy stuff XD I'm taking risks here! XD Anyway, I'll make some changes on the summary and the prologue...or maybe I won't even put a prologue at all! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! (I also did the characters references sheets, and when I can, I'll draw them and fully write them on computer inchallah!) Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spring**

The sun was shining bright on this beginning of spring. Spring, the epitome of youth and renew. That time of the year where parks are crowded with picnicking people and schools open their gates for new students freshly graduated from Middle School. Young freshman and recently departed seniors. Spring, the sweet hope after winter.

The Chikanori High was a pretty normal school among many others. A pretty normal one with its own newly renovated gymnasium, recently cleaned pool and soon new cute music classrooms. The gate opened wide letting in a lively river of young teens flow through. All of them prepared for the entrance ceremony that would, like usual, greet those young sprouts for the three most important years of their lives.

After what seemed like two hours, the entire crowd split up to reach their appointed classrooms. Running in the large corridors with a big grin on his face was a young spiky black haired freshman. He kept running, took the stairs and repeated the same thing several times with a phenomenal speed.

"Kadoya!"

The black haired boy stopped front of a classroom at the call.

"Yeah? Watcha want?" he said.

"Can you please just stop jogging around the entire building? The sound of your running footsteps is annoying." The spiky haired teen glared at his friend before retorting in a sarcastic tone "I was only discovering the school, can,Tsubasa-sama, please forgive my modest self?"

"Tche!" was Tsubasa's only answer.

"What a face! You seem soooooo happy to be able to spend your first year with ME, Ice-san!"

"Masamune, there's something you don't seem to realize. Having Gingka and You in the same class can only bring us disaster. It truly is a blessing that King is in another class. Otherwise, this one would become a zoo." Tsubasa sighed and glanced at the window.

"Hey! Don't tell me you're still holding on that old grudge from two years ago?" laughed Masamune.

"I'm glad to hear that you didn't forget about that and less glad to hear you laughing about it."

**_Two years ago_**

_"Why am I stuck on cleaning duty with the two of you?"_

_"Shut up and clean Masamumu-chan!"_

_"Gingka, I swear if you don't stop calling me that, I'll ripe off those eyebrows of yours!"_

_"Could the two of you stop chatting and clean please?"_

_"Oi Tsubasa, why so serious" said Gingka._

_"Just shut your mouth and clean." Reacted the silver haired boy._

_"I don't get you man, really!" sighed Gingka._

_Masamune stopped mopping and put his head on top of his hands while resting both of them on the cleaning tool, then, he opened his mouth" How does Madoka even deal with you?"_

_"I should be the one asking that to both of you." Quietly said Tsubasa._

_"I don't know why, you're just too aloof and too cold, I'm not saying you're a bad guy, don't get me wrong!" quickly uttered Masamune before resuming his talking in a slight murmur " and Madoka is quite the cheerful and sociable type soooo…."_

_"Maybe it's because they're both some kind of geniuses! I mean, you're among the top students of the school!" cut Gingka._

_Tsubasa listened to the duo without getting distracted from his duty. "I don't know." That short response got him the attention of his two closest friends._

_"Don't tell me you're gonna start going on a mushy soggy lovey-dovey speech Tsu-chan?" teasingly said Masamune."Don't call me that moron and no I won't. Anyway, you two should get back to your cleaning. I'm certainly not going to do all of it by myself!"._

_In the meantime, Gingka finally caught interest in the class's scientific experiments put at the back of the room three months ago. Laying on the table was a glass container with a greenish muddy substance inside. Curiosity has taken over him; he buried his hands in the suspicious element._

_Tsubasa and Masamune were still cleaning. While the two boys worked in the same area, the red-haired lad sneaked behind them, hands dripping of his class's experiment. In a sudden movement, he rubbed his comrades' hair. The two victims let out a shriek at the unexpected cool and weird feeling contact._

_"What the heck!? Gingka!" yelled Masamune. However, before he knew it, Masamune himself went to put a generous amount on his aggressor's hair. Soon enough, the two of them were bursting into laughter and playing with their class's experiment at Tsubasa's great despair. "Would you mind stopping now? Just STOP! That's the freaking class experimentation and you're playing with it! I don't want to get myself dragged into this mess because of you guys!" scolded the golden-eyed boy. The troublemakers fell silent, only intensively staring at the one who was reprimanding them with a mischievous smile showing on their faces._

_"Don' t. Even . Think. About. It." dangerously warned the taller boy._

_"Weeeeeell, since you already have some on your hair…"_

Tsubasa sighed as he replayed that memory in his mind. "We already said that we were sorry for getting you into that mess! But, you gotta admit that the whole thing was simply hilarious!" cackled Masamune again. "It wasn't! Huh, forget it." despairingly exhaled Tsubasa. Recovering his calm with the farthest effort, the spiky haired teen managed to voice his remark "Anyway, I don't see Gingka, Benkei and Madoka anywhere." He paused a moment now that he fully had regained his still. "Still", here, means that he is in second level teasing. Playing with his hanging red lock by softly blowing it he added "Didn't you guys come together? Madoka and you that is."

The silver haired teen closed his eyes trying to suppress the urge to sigh for the who-knows-time. Growing up with a female childhood friend earned him various insinuations and teasing from others. They spent most of their lives together. They always had been in the same school, spent their break together, never went on a trip without the other and often ate lunch or dinner or even breakfast at the other's house. All they had been through, it was together. Never once did they have been apart from each other. Every so often they would eventually quarrel, but every so often they would make up. As time passed by, Tsubasa could only deny people's teasing and beliefs with the typical "We are just childhood friends." But in his mind and in his heart, the feelings that built up regarding her were no longer friendship ones. They already have evolved into something more. To himself, he wouldn't refute it, but to others, he had to.

Masamune, concerned by his friend's sudden silence gripped his shoulder and slightly shook it. Tsubasa may be the quiet type, but he wouldn't suddenly go on daydreaming in the middle of a conversation without at least giving a sigh or a shrug as a sign of his already lost interest or non-verbal answer.

Called back from his brief and unusual reverie, he quickly got back to answer Masamune's long awaiting question "I did come with her, like always, but I didn't see her after the entrance ceremony." and with a smirk he added "As for Gingka and Benkei, they are always late."

"Then where is Madoka? I thought she would be with you." Pressed Masamune who was now reassured by his friend's trademark smirk. "Masamune, I'm not her guardian. She can do whatever she wants without telling me you know." Quietly answered the longhaired teenager.

"Reeeaaaally? I always thought of you as her protector." Added Masamune with a mocking smile.

"Here you go again. Don't get me wrong. Of course I would protect her, she's my childhood friend after all." Collectedly held the mature teen.

"Yeeeeeah, we know…Ah! Speaking of the Devil!"

Tsubasa followed his friend's gaze in direction of the door. At the entry were Gingka, Benkei, Madoka and someone who appears to be their homeroom teacher. The trio hurriedly got to their temporary seats, pressed by their teacher's sinister aura.

"Now students, sit." Ordered the teacher while putting his books on the table in a rather agressive way. Now facing the terrified students was a middle-aged man in his early 40s. Black hair meticulously cut and styled, sharp dark eyes exposing the Devil's soul and a perfectly spotless tidy white shirt flawlessly adjusted to the man's measures. Conversely, the shirt's collar was open revealing the man's pale skin. His grave and deep voice as well as his always-frowned eyebrows enforced the severe feeling the man gave off. Regardless of all of this, the students were only petrified by the sadistic smile always stuck on his face.

"Another class of failures? Am I not lucky? I'm looking forward to work with you disappointment's sprouts." A thick silence filled the deadly void in the class, letting the students have a handle on what seems to be their first year with one devil of a teacher, a math teacher at that.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell's relieving ring pleasantly broke the teacher's speech like a divine call.

"See you tomorrow and don't forget to get through the entire page of exercises for tomorrow's lesson. I'll be checking your homework and I can assure you one thing, I won't be gentle on you!" then he retired after giving is class one last nasty look. Almost immediately after he closed the door behind him, the class, all together, simultaneously let out the heavy breath they were holding back not so long ago and began chatting and complaining their hearts out about their Spartan teacher.

Masamune, Benkei and Gingka joined Tsubasa and Madoka whose seats where close to the windows that gave on the outside of building. "Sheeeeesh, that guy is just impossible! I'm already imagining my grades do a nice fall underground!" whined Gingka earning himself teasing looks from his male friends. "If you study hard enough, you'll surely get through, don't worry!" comforted the chocolate haired girl.

"Mado-chaaaan is sooooo sweet! Unlike some guys I know who are making fun of me in their head!" Masamune gave him a look telling him that he wasn't wrong. Benkei, puzzled by Tsubasa's lack of emotional care about their teacher and Madoka's smiling self about the situation ,while all the class was nearly about to do on their pants asked "How come the two of you aren't afraid?" Tsubasa looked faintly confused "Erm…because there is no reason for me to be afraid. However, I wouldn't say the same for Madoka." The petite girl looked at her friend all shaken up and waffled "W-what makes you say that?" The tall teen confidently smiled at her "Maybe your way of answering me just now?" he chuckled. Madoka blushed of embarrassment since her friend actually got her on this one "Okay, okay I'm a little bit scared! That's also why I'll do best!" she shamefully replied. "At any rate, this guy is a scary one! Oh! I've got an idea!" cheerfully said Masamune. Tsubasa, who already regained his composure, quickly cut Masamune " You having ideas is in it self a bad idea, I'm stopping you right there!" The spiky haired boy shot a glare at Tsubasa"I'll have you know, Ice-san, that the stupid ideas always come from Gingka!" Shocked at Masamune's accusation, the red head replied right away "Say WHAT? You are the one bringing up stupid stuff!" Benkei began to get extremely annoyed at their shouting over useless things and thus he slammed the table with half of his strength causing it to slightly bend but nothing noticeable and hardly evident if not for an expert. The arguing duo stopped right away at the shock and so did the entire classgivin their full attention to Benkei. Feeling a little too much in the center of all this attention he bashfully gestured to the rest of the class to continue their chatting. Turning back to Gingka and Masamune he sighed and glared at them. "Haha. Sorry." Murmured the two of them. Tsubasa and Madoka desperately sighed at the scene.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Evening slowly began to fall and covered the city with the night's dark sparkly coat as the students went back home. The weather was chilly for this spring dusk. A little layer of clothing in extra wouldn't be bad. The sight of the city at night was particularly enjoyable. As usual, Tsubasa and Madoka would walk home together after taking the train first. The two of them liked observing the passengers, their movements and way of talking. One time, it was a stressed employ, most likely to be some grand company employ. The man was nearly checking his watch every five minutes with his legs slightly quivering. Arriving at their station, they would first stop by the konbini near their homes buy a few things. Sometimes, they would chat about today's events and sometimes there was just a comfortable silence between them.

"Tell me." Tsubasa's voice snatched Madoka back to reality as she was thinking about tonight's dinner. She lifted up her head waiting for him to continue. Tsubasa didn't want to look like some kind of old annoying and overprotective dad but asked anyway "I was just wondering why you were late to class that's all." Quickly trying to sound less like a father he added, "It's just so not like you to be late. You're still the one scolding Gingka and Benkei everyday about that" he smiled. "Oh that! I just went to ask about club activities." She replied with a grin. "I see." He sighed. "Was that a sigh of relief?" she laughed. "It was a sigh, nothing more." He said still smiling. Silence fell again with only their coordinated footsteps to be heard in this calm part of the city.

"Tsu-chan, what's with the heavy silence?Is there something wrong?" Tsubasa looked up from his plate to meet his mother's questioning eyes. Kiyoshi didn't ask again waiting for her youngest son to answer. The silver haired teenager only shook his head as a "no" while breaking the eye contact with his mother. Ayame stared at the two. He swiftly took one bit of his own meat and aggressively shoved it into his brother's mouth before taking back the chopsticks with the same violence and annoyingly poked Tsubasa's cheek with them. "What a fine irritating old man you would do!" he added. "I tchink I'm bleedching…". Kiyoshi glared at her oldest son and gave him a smack in the back of his head making him spit what he was chewing. "Stop acting like a child, you're twenty four for goodness's sake!" reprimanded the woman. Ayame sure did grow up and changed. He wasn't the frail little boy anymore. His stature became firmer and his muscles developed more thanks to his training. He went through various and different sports but found a liking for judo. He worked hard for it additionally to his studies and got the black belt. That martial art prove to be useful to his mental self as well as physical self. What's more, it's a valuable asset for his job. The twenty-four years old man matured more, however, on the other hand, his sense of teasing sharpened. He made it a hobby to tease his colleagues and a duty to tease his brothers.

Kiyoshi's move lightened the mood. The heavy silence made on Tsubasa's part was replaced by his usual one. Daiki, started to get bored. The talkative person his was decided to launch the conversation. He took a last sip of his freshly pressed orange juice, some drops slowly seeping down his lower lip to finally fall on his shirt. The man nonchalantly wiped away the juice with his sleeve, earning himself a scolding from his maniac wife. As usual he would pass a hand on his now turning grey hair and casually apologize. He quickly adverted his eyes from Kiyoshi's glare and made his youngest son the object of everyone's attention once again. "So, how's high school? Did you choose a club yet? Aaah the spring of youth! Enjoy those three years son!" Tsubasa slightly smirked at his father's enthusiasm and answered, " Archery, I'll continue archery. I'm also curious about this club's potential." Daiki mentally awarded himself with a cookie after his successful attempt of getting a reply from his son. Long ago, he feared that Tsubasa wouldn't share anything with him. Even though his son started archery because of his mother, he received his first own bow as a present from him. Sometimes he would seek advices from his old man. Having Tsubasa talking to him always made him really happy. The man loved his family tenderly and was proud. Even if they often quarreled, all of them were close to each other and shared their passion, thoughts and opinions. They were able to communicate. "And what about Mado-chan? Did she choose a club yet?" Ayame's teasing as its best. Tsubasa has long been used to it and didn't think much of Ayame's teasing. That is what it is like to have siblings. " She said…that she went to ask about it. Even so, I think she will keep on the astronomy club." Hachi chuckled at the scene; Ayame was always the one bringing up Madoka when they were talking. The family was very fond of the brunette. She helped a lot with the chores when Kiyoshi was absent or cooked for the brothers when their parents came back late since the only ones who could cook were them. Hachi is a benevolent member of an association against animal abuse. With him being a vet student, he brought great help to this starting group. Madoka was actually the one who talked to him about it when she first heard that he would take on a veterinarian university.

Kiyoshi took a look at the clock; it was time to clean up the table and to bath. "Alright, Dear, can you help me with the dishes? Hachi and Ayame, you take care of the rest." Then she faced Tsubasa "Tsu-chan, earlier I heard you mumble about some homework, just go take a bath and study afterward." The woman stood up and took part of the dishes to the sink.

Obeying his mother, Tsubasa made his way to the stairs. Just as he was about to climb up, the bell rang. Backing on his tracks to open the door, he gestured to his mother to let him take care of it. Grabbing the doorknob, he opened the recently varnished door. "Madoka? Uh…. and him." At first surprised to see his childhood friend, the "him" part seemed more annoyed than anything else. The silver haired boy decided to ignore Madoka's companion and fully got his attention back at his friend. " Even though you live next door, I'm not really okay with you outside at this hour you know." He smiled "…and what's more, with him." Tsubasa glared at the man who was using Madoka's shoulder as a support, his former honey blond hair were now turning white, his face facing downward was covered by his curly hair locks. "Yeah, like you said, I live next door, so there's no problem you follow? Anyway, I found him at my doorstep so I decided to bring him here." The girl pinched her nose and stuck out her tongue. Like always, his heart would skip a beat a little when she did something like that. He smiled at her then annoyingly looked at the older man "Alcohol." He closed his eyes and sighed, "I apologize in his stead. This guy is simply impossible."

The heavy and disgusting smell of strong alcohol kept hanging around the half snoozing drunkard. Without waiting any longer, Tsubasa lifted the heavy burden from his friend's fragile shoulder and acted as a support in her stead. Feeling lighter, Madoka waved the silver boy goodnight and hurriedly run back home. Tsubasa guiltily closed the door for he had not walked her home as he always did. Nausea began to get him little by little as he dragged the drunken man to the couch. " Tsk, that old Geezer again! Always drinking like that!" it was Kiyoshi's fed up voice as she approached the snorting body. As soon as she stood next to her son, she quickly covered her nose and mouth, imitating Tsubasa's protection attempt against the heavy smell coming from the sleeping man. " Huh? The smell's different than usual. What kind of drink did he get this time?" Tsubasa wondered the same but decided to leave it at that. Brushing off the thought, he left his mother taking care of her perverted brother in law.

"How's your uncle?" snapped back to reality by his female friend's question walking beside him, the male teen tried to focus on his friend's voice instead of the thoughts about his homework."Same as always. He just woke up with one hell of a headache. Serves him right." He replied " Isn't it worse? It wasn't the same alcohol as usual I think." She uttered concerned. "Don't bother with it." He reassured. Upon entering the classroom, they found a surprisingly early Gingka and Benkei. "What's with the punctuality red head?" greeted the taller teen. Gingka grinned at him "Benkei, Masamune and I were talking about club activities! Masamune and I plan to see who is better at soccer and Benkei wants to join the baseball club!" They continued chatting about club activities until one of the students spotted the math teacher.

"Losers! Sit down!" As the class scarily followed the man's order, Tsubasa glanced outside from the corner of his eyes, finding four men talking near the gate where was parked a police car which wasn't there earlier.

* * *

Soooo? How was it? The chapter is longer right? I hope it's good! I did my best! Did I improved my writing somehow? I'm actually a little proud of myself for managing to write this long in a language that isn't mine! I hope the characters are not too OOC! Anyway! Share your thoughts about it!~


End file.
